


The Problem with Amy

by noveltea



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Spoiler Warning: 5x05 Flesh and Stone) She supposed she should count her luck that he hadn't locked her in a room somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem with Amy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and locations associated with Doctor Who belong to their respective creators and owners.

She sits, arms crossed, on the opposite side of the TARDIS control panel. Watching.

The Doctor never moves within arms reach of her, and she can't really blame him. Part of her is mortified by her actions; her brazenness. Another part of her is not-so-quietly reminding her that she doesn't really care; she's spent her whole life thinking – and then trying NOT to think – about this impossible man who has been popping in and out of her life for the last 14 years like she's his own personal little project. She's allowed a moment of weakness – a moment to try and live a fantasty she didn't even realize she had.

That it happened on the eve of her wedding is just bad timing.

And completely his fault.

That it happened after she very nearly just died probably had something to do with it.

Again, completely his fault.

… and perhaps a tiny bit of her fault for stopping him from leaving the planet when he'd wanted to.

But that's not the point.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" she asks, trying to catch his eyes. Unsuccessfully.

He doesn't even look up. "No."

"Why not?"

"There's something terribly, terribly wrong with you, Amy Pond, and I'm trying to figure it out, so yeah, I'm not going to say anything."

She sighs. "It was just a kiss." Sort of.

"It was more than one kiss."

"Ah!" She wishes she didn't sound so triumphant. "So you were paying attention."

He moves behind the monitor and she loses sight of him again.

Another sigh. "I already said I was sorry."

"Not your fault."

She frowns. "I never said it was."

His head reappears. "Oh. My mistake."

She counts in her head. From one to ten, not the reverse. Her patience runs out at six. "Would you stand still?"

"No."

"Are you trying to be difficult?"

"No."

"Really."

"No."

"If you knew you were going to be like this, why did you throw me back into the TARDIS. You could have left me there if I was going to make you uncomfortable."

The TARDIS went quiet, only for a second, and the Doctor reappeared in front of her. Still out of arms reach, but he was standing still for the first time since they'd left her bedroom.

"There's something very important that you need to understand, Amy Pond. Someone or something has been playing me from the very start and you're a part of it."

Her frown deepened. "I'm not a part of anyth-"

"I never said you were a willing part. But right now I'm thinking and I need you to be quiet."

"Oka-"

He leaned in suddenly, his face close enough that she could feel his breath on her face. "_Very_ quiet."

Amy decided that it was her time to be Ms. Grumpy Face. She mouthed a wordless 'fine' as he disappeared back behind the console.

She supposed she should count her luck that he hadn't locked her in a room somewhere.


End file.
